


Descanso

by Nanitapop



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, Young Stan Pines
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanitapop/pseuds/Nanitapop
Summary: Bien, Stan estaba seguro de tres cosas. La primera, es que su hermano era un jodido idiota; la segunda, ahora tenía el aspecto de un mocoso de 11 años, con todo y la falta de un diente de leche.Y la tercera, a Ford leencantabademasiado.
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket/Stan Pines, Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Descanso

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: no sé si deba agregar más etiquetas, estoy desde el celular y es complicado. Stan tiene 12 físicamente, pero 30 años originalmente. Solo que es un dramático (?. En cualquier caso , cuando esté en mi PC agregaré más etiquetas de advertencia.
> 
> Si no les gusta, no lean, pero por favor no sean groseros.

Bien, Stan estaba seguro de tres cosas. La primera, es que su hermano era un jodido idiota; la segunda, ahora tenía el aspecto de un mocoso de 11 años, con todo y la falta de un diente de leche. 

Y la tercera, a Ford le _encantaba_ demasiado

No tenía ni idea de cuantos meses había tenido ese aspecto, pero podría decir que sacó provecho de eso. Como el hecho de haber, medianamente, reparado la relación destruida que tenía con su hermano, con un pequeño detalle agregado a la ecuación. 

Bien, no se estaba quejando, honestamente adoraba las atenciones meticulosas de Ford, incluso las sexuales. Era lo que habían acordado una vez que llegaron a la conclusión de que, tal vez, tardarían un poco en retomar el cuerpo de Stan, así que como un acuerdo, ambos habían decidido que el cuerpo de Stan podría adaptarse bien al sexo debido a su flexibilidad. 

Y aquí es donde estaba ahora. Con Ford delante de su…¿asistente? Bien, esto era vergonzoso, sabía que el ayudante de Ford deambulaba de vez en cuando, y ya conocía a Stan. Pero esto era por lejos, la cosa que no había querido cruzar con el otro hombre. Su cara se calentó e intentó cerrar las piernas. 

Considera correcto el hecho de haber subido a la habitación de Ford cuando se lo dijo. Pero ahora estaba en un frío laboratorio, en las piernas de su hermano, con la gruesa polla de Ford dentro de su cuerpo. Bien, su cabeza debía concentrarse, pero era algo difícil cuando Ford empujaba con mayor fuerza dentro de su culo, haciendo que la sobre estimulación se expandiera por sus caderas y muslos, provocando un gemido en cada embestida.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo Ford?— preguntó de repente Fiddleford mientras veía a Stan estremecerse a cada empuje y como su pequeña polla se sacudía ante cada rebote. 

Stan gimió nuevamente incómodo ante el estímulo constante, Ford ya tenía más de veinte minutos en esto, y solo porque Stan había estado saltando sobre su regazo ante la emoción de tocar cada cosa del tablero.

—¿Uh? Solo trabajando, Stan me ayuda bastante a aligerar la tensión. No sabes cuan apretado es— Murmuró como ocurrencia tardía, pasando un brazo por las caderas de Stan y rozando sus dedos contra el pene de su hermano. — Tiene mucha más resistencia que un adulto, y es de gran ayuda para cuando estoy estresado. ¿Quieres probar? Te encantará.

Stan se removió arqueando su pequeño cuerpo ante cada estímulo moviendo sus manos hacia los brazos del otro en busca de estabilidad. Sus piernas se abrieron más empujándose contra el pene de Ford sintiendo otro corrientazo.

Fiddleford se quedó parado con la boca abierta intentando hablar. Sin embargo era algo complicado cuando su cerebro se enfocó nada más en la polla de Ford y como el infante se sacudía, entre gemidos y sollozos. 

— F-Ford, las piernas…¡Uhgm! Me están temblando— Lloriqueó Stan retorciendo su cuerpo para aliviar la tensión.— N-necesito que pares… —Gimió entrecortado intentando controlar las ganas de orinar. 

Sin embargo no sirvió de mucho cuando de su pene comenzó a salir el líquido amarillento, extendiéndose por el suelo. Stan se retorció más temblando de forma errática hasta que su cuerpo quedó flácido sobre el regazo de Ford. El mayor tarareó apretando más la cintura del preadolescente para comenzar a salir de él. 

— Buen trabajo Stan. — Ronroneó nevando su mejilla pasando sus dedos por sus caderas. — Ahora, ¿te importaría atender a mi compañero?. 

Stan parpadeó un par de veces para intentar sacudirse la sensación post orgásmica y desvió su mirada hacia el rostro de Fiddleford. Apretó los labios y asintió lentamente levantándose del regazo de su hermano. Fiddleford retrocedió nervioso sin saber lo que él niño haría.

— Ford, es un niño, esto es ilegal de muchas formas. 

— Tonterías, solo es un niño físicamente; mentalmente es un adulto. 

Stan se tambaleó un par de veces hasta que comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la altura de la cintura del sureño. Una vez cerca se aferró al cinturón del hombre, moviendo sus ojos hacia arriba. — Está bien, he hecho esto antes. 

— ¿Qué- — Jadeó entrecortado, cuando Stan comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de sus pantalones mientras bajaba la cremallera, seguido del botón del pantalón. 

Una vez hecho esto, el preadolescente comenzó a palpar el pene del sureño sobre su ropa interior, relamiendo sus labios cuando comenzó a ver cómo se acumulaba el pre semen en la punta. Un par de sacudidas sobre la tela, y comenzó a formarse un bulto prominente. Stan volvió a humedecerse los labios para besar la punta y chuparla varias veces.

— Ohhhh… diablos, ¿dónde aprendió esto? — Jadeó Fiddleford, llevando una mano al cabello castaño de Stan, para estabilizarse. 

Stanley lo ignoró en favor de seguir chupando su polla. Una vez quedó húmeda, comenzó a bajar la tela de los boxers hasta dejar a la vista la erección del hombre. El preadolescente Jadeó, sorprendido del tamaño.

— Eso tendrá problemas para entrar en mi. — Gimoteó, más animado que asustado. 

Fiddleford iba a protestar pero sus palabras se cortaron por una sensación cálida y húmeda que se extendía por su erección. Stanley comenzó a moverse tentativamente para no ahogarse y poder obtener lo mayor posible de la polla del sureño; dejándola lo suficientemente resbaladiza para él. Continuó así unos minutos para luego soltar su pene con un "poof" sucio. 

Sin notarlo, Fiddleford se había deslizado contra la pared cayendo en el suelo. Stanley aprovechó esto para gatear sobre el cuerpo del hombre hasta quedar sobre su regazo moviéndose lentamente sobre su polla. Debido a esto, Fiddleford jadeó entrecortado llevando sus manos a las pequeñas caderas estabilizando su cuerpo para evitar el roce. El mayor gimió descontento, alzando sus caderas para alinear la polla del otro contra su entrada, empezando a hundirla dentro de su cuerpo.

Fiddleford soltó un grito ahogado estremeciéndose por lo apretado y caliente que era el cuerpo del chico, volviendo a tomar sus caderas para controlar el impulso de follar ahora mismo el pequeño cuerpo. Stanley sollozó por la sobre estimulación que aún tenía hundiendo su rostro contra la camisa del ingeniero para controlar los gemidos que amenazan con salir. 

Cuando las caderas de Stan comenzaron a moverse lentamente, el ingeniero lo tomó como una señal para comenzar a empujar sus caderas hacia arriba, moviendo sus manos hacia su espalda para hacer círculos estimulantes. Gracias a esto, el chico comenzó a relajarse apretando más la camisa de Fiddleford entre sus manos. 

—F-Fidd.. — Gimió Stan, frotando su rostro contra su camisa mientras sentía como el pene del hombre se estrellaba con más fuerza contra su próstata haciendo que su cuerpo volviera a temblar. 

Fiddleford gimió con más fuerza apoyando su rostro contra el cuello de Stan, comenzando a morderlo con algo de fuerza para luego pasar su lengua sintiendo como el preadolescente se estremecía y apretaba más su polla. 

—Tsk..— Siseó por la sensación de succión apretando más la piel de sus caderas. Probablemente iba a dejar una marca pero no le importaba demasiado. 

Sin previo aviso, sintió como le retiraron el cuerpo de Stanley haciendo que un gruñido saliera de lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Tranquilo, podemos compartir F. — Comentó el científico recostando a Stan sobre su pecho abriendo las piernas de su hermano para dejarlo expuesto y comenzar a acariciar con sus seis dedos su estómago hasta subir a su pecho regordete y acariciar sus pezones y parte de la masa de su pecho. — Tan dulce y suave...

Stan volvió a gemir por el estímulo moviendo sus caderas para llamar la atención del ingeniero, que no perdió el tiempo para moverse hasta llegar a la piernas abiertas del preadolescente y tomar sus caderas para volver a hundirse en la humedad apretada.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron haciendo esto, de un momento a otro su cuerpo comenzó a llegar a su límite, haciendo que Stan entrara y saliera de la inconsciencia, pero cuando volvió en sí, su cuerpo se sentía sudoroso, y algo pegajoso. 

—Oh...Mierda— Gimió al sentir el semen escurriéndose entre sus piernas y parte de su estómago y pecho. —Ford, me siento incómodo. 

Fiddleford gimió a un lado del cuerpo de Stan mientras rodeaba su cintura y lo atraía hacia él. El preadolescente suspiró pasando su rostro por la camisa del ingeniero.

— Lo siento Stan. Luego te llevaré al baño, debo terminar unas cosas. 

—¿En serio? Me acabas de follar por una hora Ford, lo mínimo que deberías hacer es llevarme al baño, ya que no siento mis malditas piernas. — Gruñó incómodo. 

—Igual te volveremos a ensuciar…

Stanley gimió exasperado mientras Fiddleford acariciaba sus caderas para tranquilizarlo.

— Callense ambos.— Gruñó Fiddleford. 

Bien, Stanley podría acostumbrarse a esto.


End file.
